


A Change of Pace

by Vampiricalthorns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, and wonwoo loves them, he's just a lil idiot sometimes, preheat, they all love wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Wonwoo isn’t like the other omegas in Seventeen.Sure, he has all the biological traits, and in some regards, they’re all eerily similar. But he doesn’t fight or sass the alphas when they do dumb alpha shit and he doesn’t usually need to ask for reassurance when something is up.OR: Wonwoo is in preheat and it's worse than usual.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, OT13
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/gifts).



> I didn't really read through this properly but it should be decent.
> 
> Happy late birthday Rose, I hope your day was nice! Have some fluff. 
> 
> For reference  
> Alphas: Soonyoung, Junhui, Mingyu, Minghao  
> Betas: Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seokmin, Hansol, Seungkwan  
> Omegas: Jisoo, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Chan

Wonwoo isn’t like the other omegas in Seventeen.

Sure, he has all the biological traits, and in some regards, they’re all eerily similar. But he doesn’t fight or sass the alphas when they do dumb alpha shit and he doesn’t usually need to ask for reassurance when something is up.

As both an introvert and an omega, he best deals with his problems in complete silence, alone in a room with some headphones and maybe something to play a dumb game on. Usually, however, he puts on some music and sleeps until whatever is disconcerting him goes away. 

Also in contrast to the other omegas are his heats. They’re mild and he can spend them alone with no real trouble. He mostly sleeps, drifting off in a nest Jeonghan had insisted on helping him with, but sometimes he does go looking for an alpha to take care of him.

Since his heats are always so mild and the only reason why he has to stay home from schedules are the pheromones and the light sensitivity that always comes with his heat, the alphas and betas seem to favour their omegas that actually suffer under their heats and requires doting on in everyday life to thrive. 

Wonwoo doesn’t feel neglected in the slightest— he knows they care about him and they trust him to come to them if he needs anything.

* * *

Already when he wakes up, Wonwoo knows that something about this day will not be good. It feels a little like cloudy weather has taken temporary residence in his brain, paralysing his willpower to get up and do productive things. Thankfully, it’s one of their rare days off, so no one is there to chase him into the shower and then into a car, going to some venue where they’ll be crammed into a small wardrobe for 12 hours. 

There’s some deep-set urge to find an alpha and to be scented until the odd cribbling sensation in his chest dies down to a more manageable level. Wonwoo knows that his heat is due to arrive within the week, in six days to be exact.

That’s a bit of cause for concern because he usually has no preheat symptoms. If anything, maybe he’s more likely to get a headache from stage lights or moving too much, or nauseous from eating certain kinds of food, but nothing like  _ this _ .

Not like he’ll cry if he doesn’t get into a nest within the next five minutes or like he’ll be completely helpless without an alpha to metaphorically take him by the hand and guide him through the day. 

The realisation that he hasn’t even  _ made  _ a nest yet is what gets him up and out of bed.

First, bathroom to pee and brush teeth. He needs some semblance of routine to get through this. Maybe, if he just sets a strict structure, takes some painkillers and rests adequately, he’ll make it through this heat on his own, much like the other ones.

Realistically, he knows that’s not going to happen, but Wonwoo is nothing if not stubborn. 

If he smells any differently or he acts odd, the other members don’t question it. Jisoo is in the living room, laying on top of Junhui and being lulled into a mid-morning nap by Jun’s calming alpha pheromones and somewhere off in another room he can hear Chan and Hansol discussing something. 

It’s all completely normal behaviour for a day off, but for some reason, it seems to ick Wonwoo more than it should. Something feels off, and it takes him a minute to figure out what.

He craves attention; his inner omega whimpering and looking around for the nearest alpha to calm him. Junhui would be the obvious choice, but he’s busy taking care of Jisoo, who is still recovering from his last heat. The last thing Wonwoo wants to do is to interrupt Jisoo’s recovery period. 

Another logical choice would be to find another alpha to take care of him. However, it’s still early in the morning and it’s a day off. Waking up someone just for a hug and some reassurance would be nothing less than mean. 

So he busies himself, makes coffee and breakfast for himself and eats it alone on the kitchen table, staring into nothingness as he forces the food down his throat. 

Despite not having been awake for more than 45 minutes at the most, his omega instincts are kicking in hard, far harder than they have in a long time. 

He hasn’t felt this different from his normal self since the time he got diagnosed with acute gastroenteritis and had to spend several weeks in bed resting.

Doing the dishes somewhat alleviates the anxiety churning inside of him. It’s an omega thing; caring for others and bringing comfort. It’s not a long-lasting satisfaction since Wonwoo’s now resigned himself to properly be in preheat. What he needs now is to be taken care of. 

The cramps he’s heard Jihoon complain of before, but which never really afflicted him before are sparking to life in his back. 

“Hyung?”

Wonwoo startles, turning around to stare at Seungkwan. “Huh?”

“I asked you several times if you were okay,” Seungkwan says, opening the fridge. “You seem off? Do you have a headache again?”

“Preheat,” Wonwoo mumbles. “It’ll pass.”

“But—” Seungkwan says, looking at him. “You don’t usually get symptoms, do you?”

When Wonwoo shakes his head, Seungkwan tuts sadly and comes up closer to him, thankfully not touching him. “Do you want me to lead you to one of the alphas?”

> Does he want Seungkwan to help him take the final step to get help?
> 
> Is it even okay to get help when he usually doesn’t need it?
> 
> Won’t he take away an alpha from someone who relies on one more?

“I’m gonna take you to an alpha,” Seungkwan decides for him when Wonwoo doesn’t answer. “You’re slipping into that weird omega headspace. You need an alpha.”

“I don’t—” Wonwoo protests weakly. “I’ll be fine—”

Seungkwan grabs his hands and holds them tightly, grounding him. “Wonwon-hyung,” he says gently and Wonwoo forces himself to focus on the beta. “You don’t usually have any preheat symptoms and I know your heats aren’t bad, but that just makes you more vulnerable when your heat hits hard."

"But—"

"You won't be taking an alpha away from anyone else, sweetheart. It's okay. If you need someone to look after you, they’ll look after you,” Seungkwan says firmly, holding him, grounding him, protecting him. “Is there anyone in particular you want?”

“Hannie,” Wonwoo decides, succumbing to the discomfort he’s been feeling since he woke up. He’ll listen to Seungkwan, if only because he doesn’t think he can keep it together anymore. “I want Hannie.”

If Seungkwan notices that he didn’t mention an alpha right away, he doesn’t mention it.

* * *

With Seungkwan’s help, it only takes them thirty seconds before they’re in front of Jeonghan’s bedroom door. The dizziness has hit him, the preheat symptoms intensifying rapidly now that he’s finally acknowledged the severity of them. 

He’s still holding onto Seungkwan’s hand with a death grip as the beta pokes his head in the door and asks if they can come in. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Seungkwan says to him, helping him up. “Minghao-hyung in there too, is that okay?”

“Mhm,” Wonwoo nods. “That’s okay.”

_ Alpha _ , his brain supplies helpfully.

“Hey, kitten,” Jeonghan says gently, getting out of bed to meet Wonwoo in the doorway. “Are you not feeling well?”

Wonwoo shakes his head and leans onto Jeonghan, who automatically wraps his arms around Wonwoo. “Been having preheat symptoms. They don’t make me feel good.”

“I bet,” Jeonghan coos. “You wanna come cuddle with me and Haohao? Is having an alpha there okay or would you prefer if Hao left?”

“Haohao is good,” Wonwoo mumbles, feeling the calming beta pheromones having an effect on him. “Wanna sleep.”

With Jeonghan’s help, he gets under the blankets and curls up to Minghao, who starts playing with his hair. 

“Did you eat already,  měilì?” Minghao says gently. “Do you need to eat?”

“I ate,” Wonwoo mumbles, soaking up the attention he’s receiving like he’s been starving for it. Which, all things considered, he kind of has. “Just need cuddles.”

The cramps which started up earlier already keep coming back in waves and Wonwoo hides his face in Minghao’s bony, yet comforting, shoulder. “Maybe also painkillers.”

“I’ll get them”, Jeonghan says, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s hair before getting out of bed again and disappearing out of the room.

Minghao readjusts them so that Wonwoo can get some relief from the cramps. “How long have you felt like this? Did you wake up like this?”

Wonwoo nods and hides further in Minghao’s shoulder, inching closer to his neck. “Didn’t want to bother any of you. You’re always so busy with the other omegas. Didn’t want to steal any of you away from them.”

“Měilì,” Minghao says, just a hint of disapproval in his voice. “Just because you’re usually independent doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve our help as much as the others do. You can always come to one of us for reassurance. The betas can help you too if you need it. You don’t have to be alone just because you don’t get the worst heats or horrible preheat symptoms. You’re just as much a part of our pack as anyone else.”

Wonwoo doesn’t reply, but he traces shapes on the exposed part of Minghao’s stomach, tracing out the few Chinese characters he remembers: ‘thank you’ and ‘i love you’. 

He’s almost dozed off by the time Jeonghan comes back with a glass of water and two paracetamol. 

“I asked the other betas to start making you a nest and we can customise it once you feel a bit better,” Jeonghan says as Minghao helps him sit up and take the medicine. “Is there anything we can do to make you feel a bit better?”

"Cuddles," Wonwoo says. The anxiety has lessened a little and with the food settling a little, he feels sleepy and up for a long nap being cuddled. But...

"That's okay, right?"

"Of course that's okay, kitten," Jeonghan says. "Kwannie told me you felt anxious. Is it getting a bit better?"

Wonwoo nods, too sleepy to really do more than to sink into Jeonghan's soft pillows, breathing in the comforting mixed scent of both Minghao and Jeonghan. 

Just as he's about to doze off again, he looks up at the two of them. "Thanks."

"No problem, Wonwon," Minghao says, pulling the blanket tighter around him. "Sweet dreams. And don't worry, we'll be right here when you wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending, but in my defense I did write and edit this in less than 90 minutes
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Vampiricalthor1)!


End file.
